lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Super Saiyan 8
Dark Super Saiyan 8 is achieved when the user is able to transform into Dark Super Saiyan 7 and absorbes blutz waves from the New Moon. Instead on changing into the Oozaru form, the user is surronded with all of their energy in the form of a giant sphere. The user then begins a long, painful transformation while the New Moon continues to provide the blutz waves. If all goes well, Dark Super Saiyan 8 will be in place of Dark Super Saiyan 7 'Overview' Dark Super Saiyan 8 is said to be power embodied. Dark Super Saiyan 8 has no limits whatsoever. This form is energy with a physcial body. This transformation is very unstable, sending tremors throughout the world just by touching the ground. If a Ki blast hits the world, it could very well destroy it. Dark Super Saiyan 8's orgins are unknown. Dark Super Saiyan 8 is a total enigma due to Raishi's very vauge writings on this form with a dire warning that states that to never try and achieve this transformation. 'Appearance' Dark Super Saiyan 8's hair is a combination of blue and silver same with the body fur. The body actually emites a glow. The hair shoots straight up and the tail is sleeker and smoother then ever. The aura is the same blueish silver as the fur and hair. Dark Super Saiyan's bod type is almost the same as Super Saiyan God's. The eyes are blueish silver. 'Personnality' ' '''Dark Super Saiyan 8 is very quiet and reserved, preferring not to speak at all. The transformation often meditates during a battle, for what reason is unknown. This transformation tends to not care if it is in a battle or not. The user takes advantage of any mistakes their opponent makes. This transformation never loses it's composure 'Usage of Power''' Dark Super Saiyan 8 is 10x stronger then Dark Super Saiyan 7, 160x stronger then Dark Super Saiyan 6, 280x stronger then Dark Super Saiyan 5, 400x stronger then Dark Super Saiyan 4, 590x stronger then Dark Super Saiyan 3, 700x stonger then Dark Super Saiyan 2, 720x stronger then Dark Super Saiyan 1 and 800x stronger then base form. Dark Super Saiyan 8 is achieved when the user is able to transform into Dark Super Saiyan 7 and absorbes blutz waves from the New Moon. Instead on changing into the Oozaru form, the user is surronded with all of their energy in the form of a giant sphere. The user then begins a long, painful transformation while the New Moon continues to provide the blutz waves. If all goes well, Dark Super Saiyan 8 will be in place of Dark Super Saiyan 7. The transformation from DSSJ 7 to DSSJ 8 is said to be so painful that the sucess rate is less then 10%. Most likely the Saiyan will perish due to the pain. Dark Super Saiyan 8 is able to survive in space for two and a half hours. As a Dark Super Saiyan 8, the user never runs ut of energy. The aura supplies any needed energy to the user Category:Transformations Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Techniques Category:Lonely Pages